Not What You Expected...
by Jason Thompson
Summary: My special brand of Willow/Xander shippiness...


Not What You Expected  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story  
Author: Jason Thompson  
Pilamsega@tir.com  
July 1, 2000  
  
Disclaimer:Guess what I own, nadda, bubkiss, diddly squat. That's right nothing, I have no   
job, I have no money, and I have nothing worth having, except my rapier wit and devilish good   
looks.  
  
Category:Willow/Xander, everything else is a surprise  
  
Spoilers:Season 4  
  
Warnings:None as yet.   
  
Summery:My own special brand of Willow/Xander shippiness  
  
Rating:R  
  
Distribution:Ask First. I'll let you, but you NEED to ASK FIRST.  
  
Notes:Faith didn't kill the deputy mayor  
  
Dedication:As always, dedicated to Mary. Dedicated to those who trust me. And also   
dedicated to the Willow/Xander shippers on Xanderships.  
  
Not What You Expected  
  
Willow and Xander walked hand in hand through the streets of Sunnydale. They had been dating   
for just over six months, and Xander couldn't be happier. He and his best friend were quite the   
couple. They walked down Buffy's street chatting happily, arriving at Buffy's door. "I had fun   
tonight Wills."  
  
Willow smiled, "So did I." Xander leaned in for a kiss when Willow pulled back, "Xander I need   
to tell you something."  
  
Xander smiled, "Okay."  
  
Willow paused for a moment. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."  
  
Xander stammered, "WHAT?"  
  
"I've been sleeping with someone else for a month now, and I don't think we should see each   
other anymore."  
  
Xander dropped Willow's hand like she was poison, he turned angry. "WHO?"  
  
Willow smirked, "It's Riley."  
  
"Riley? Buffy's boyfriend Riley? THAT Riley!" Willow nodded, "How could you do this to   
Buffy? How could you do this to ME?"  
  
Willow shrugged, "I don't know, I guess just cause I wanted to."  
  
"Oh my GOD!"  
  
Willow sighed, "Are we finished?"  
  
Xander looked at his best fried, turned girlfriend, turned ex-girlfriend like she was insane. "Oh   
please don't let your betrayal of me keep you."  
  
Willow opened the door, "Okay."   
  
She went inside Buffy's house, as she closed the door she heard Xander scream at the top of his   
lungs. "CHEATING BITCH!" Willow just shrugged and went into the living room.  
  
Buffy and Faith looked up at the noise. Buffy stood up and went to the window to watch Xander   
storm down the sidewalk angrily. She turned back to Willow, "Willow, what's with Xander?"  
  
Willow shrugged, "He's just mad cause I dumped him."  
  
Buffy and Faith's jaws dropped. "You… dumped… Why?"  
  
"Cause I've been sleeping with Riley, and want to spend more time with him."  
  
Buffy's jaw dropped and tears filled her eyes, "You and Riley were sleeping together?"  
  
"No we ARE sleeping together, I'm going over to his place tonight."  
  
Buffy just ran out the front door. Willow suddenly found herself whipped around by Faith.   
"How could you do that to Xander and Buffy?" Before Willow could answer Faith had laid her   
out with a left cross. Before following Buffy out the door.  
  
Faith caught up with Buffy a few yards down the street. "Buffy! B, wait!" Buffy turned around   
and fell into Faith's arms, "Shh, Buffy, it's okay. Shh…" She ran her hands in a comforting   
manner over Buffy's back. "Buffy, come on, let's go make sure Xander's alright."  
  
Buffy sniffled, "Okay…" Faith led Buffy down the street to Xander's house.  
  
***   
  
Willow made her way into Riley's house still holding her tender jaw. She walked up to Riley's   
door, as she was about to open it she heard some odd noises. She opened the door and screamed   
at the sight before her eyes…  
  
***   
  
Xander lay on his bed somewhere between getting a gun and shooting Riley and crying his eyes   
out. All he could think was about how heartless Willow was. Betraying her boyfriend and her   
best friend all at the same time. He heard a knock at the door, "Go Away!"  
  
The door opened and Faith led a teary eyed Buffy into Xander's room. Seeing them Xander sat   
up, Buffy ran across the room and hugged Xander tightly. "Xander, I'm SO sorry!"   
  
Xander wrapped his arms around Buffy, "It's okay Buffy. This isn't your fault. How were we   
supposed to know that Riley's a cheating dick and Willow's a slutty bitch? Hmm?" Despite the   
way Buffy felt, she laughed at Xander's comment. "That's right, we couldn't know."  
  
Buffy pulled out of the hug and sniffled, "Too bad we don't know witchcraft, cause if we did we   
could curse them."  
  
Xander smiled and tenderly wiped the tears from Buffy's cheeks. "That's the spirit."  
  
Faith sat on the bed behind Buffy and Xander and placed a comforting hand on their shoulders.   
The pair turned to Faith and she pulled them into a hug. After about ten minutes, Faith pulled   
back and smiled. "You feel better?"  
  
Xander looked at Buffy and Buffy shook her head, "Not really." Faith leaned forward and kissed   
Buffy gently on the lips briefly. Buffy touched her lips after Faith pulled away, "Okay, a little   
better."  
  
Faith smiled then kissed Xander in the same manner, she pulled back and said. "How about   
you?"  
  
Xander nodded, "Yeah. A little better."  
  
Faith smiled at the pair, "Well then I have my work cut out for me then."  
  
***   
  
Willow could not believe the scene in front of her. Riley was in bed with Parker Abrams and   
Forrest. They were all naked and women's lingerie was scattered around the bed and a sheep was   
leashed up in the corner. Riley jumped out of bed and yanked off his wig as he crossed the room   
to Willow. "Willow what are you doing here early?"  
  
Willow stepped away from Riley, "You pervert!"  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
Willow slapped Riley hard, "I just told Buffy and Xander! I broke up with Xander for you, and   
here I find you… And for God's sake, wipe off the MAKE-UP!"  
  
Riley whipped off his lipstick with the back of his hand. "Willow, this is how I am." Willow   
shuddered and walked away, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To see if Xander will take me back."  
  
Riley shrugged and went back into his bedroom, putting on his wig as he did.  
  
***   
  
Faith sat up, "Do you two feel better now?"  
  
Xander sat up on his elbows while Buffy snuggled into his bare chest. Xander kissed the top of   
Buffy's head and stroked her back tenderly, "Lots. What about you Buff?"  
  
Buffy just smiled and said, "Mmmmm…"  
  
Faith laughed, "I think that's post sex talk for, 'yes.'"  
  
Buffy just nodded and moaned again. Faith ran her hand lazily over Buffy's thigh, tracing little   
patterns as she did. Buffy giggled at the sensation. Suddenly Willow burst through the door. All   
three occupants of the bed glared at her. Faith was the one to speak, "What do *you* want?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to Xander."  
  
Xander scowled at Willow, "Well, I don't want to talk to you, so why don't you get out of here."  
  
"But Xander…"  
  
Buffy sat up and yelled at Willow, "BUT nothing! Get out of here Willow, leave Xander and   
Faith and I alone. Skank!"  
  
Willow left as her three formers friends yelled at her from the bed. She had gotten the bad end of   
the deal on all counts, this day was nothing like she expected, and when she was killed by the   
vampire on the way home, that was her last thought.  
  
--The End--  



End file.
